


Jealous

by adelheidofmeowia



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: John is a jealous spicy dad and needs to get over himself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelheidofmeowia/pseuds/adelheidofmeowia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous - feeling resentment against someone because of that person's rivalry, success, or advantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Had a conversation about this the other night and loved the idea, so here's a short take on it :3

If there was anything that was going to piss Big Boss off more than anything today, it was constantly seeing Kaz and Venom together in the corner of his eye. Though it had been years since he’d last had contact with Miller, there was something that still hurt John by seeing him so happy with his doppelgänger. The way he seemed to ease into every single one of his kisses, and the way he’d relax when Venom barely touched his shoulder – a relationship so different to the one he’d had with Kaz.  But there’s only so much glaring a man can do before he realises that the other isn’t going to take any notice, even if their actions aggravate him or not.

And after the disaster of meeting Quiet for the first time; John trying to be smooth and having her outright laugh in his face, that’s when he decides to go to Ocelot to vent for a while. As he makes his way to Ocelot’s office with a sour frown on his face, he finds him sat at his desk looking through some Intel files. Adam acknowledges him with a quick nod before going back to reading.

He takes the bench at the end of the room, and leans back against the wall. His cravings for a cigar right now get more and more intense as he gets worked up by the idea of those two being happy. John hadn’t realised that Kaz’s office was right next door, and that’s when he’s greeted with the sound of Venom’s incessant giggling as he almost tips his chair over and Kaz growling, telling him to “grow the fuck up or get out.”

He lets out a disgusted sigh. “Can you believe those two Adam?”

“What are you talking about?” Ocelot stops reading, looks up at John.

“Can you not hear those two in there? Jesus, they’re driving me insane.”

“Let them be. Besides, don’t _we_ have each other now?”

“Sure I suppose,” John half-heartedly replies, presses his ear up against the wall, too interested in his ex-XO’s love life. “Wait it’s gone quiet – no that was a moan. Adam they’re making out in there I swear to god” he grits his teeth, refrains from trying to pull his hair out.

“What does Venom have that I don’t?” he turns to look at Adam, the anger clearly showing on his face.

“Maybe a heart?” Ocelot mumbles under his breath, but denies saying anything when he’s asked. “What am I going to do with you John” he laughs sincerely, stacks the files and looks at the man who’s pressed against the far wall again. Looks at how desperate he is to intervene with Kaz and Venom. Adam knows however much he tries to make him move on, Big Boss will always be jealous.


End file.
